


super antagonistic fun time yay!

by gayboingo



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack(?) Treated Seriously, Gen, KLK Spoilers, Nui isn't dead AU, Post-Canon, nui? more like.. nuisance, ryuko says fuck ♥, the MCs are inexplicably roommates now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayboingo/pseuds/gayboingo
Summary: Nui shows up at Ryuko and Satsuki's new home unexpectedly and apparently invites herself to live with them. They have no way to get her to leave and are now forced to put up with her bullshit.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	super antagonistic fun time yay!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just get my rambling out of the way in the beginning.  
> For context, I this idea kind of came to me when I was doing one of my routine wiki dives and noticed that Ragyo was listed under Nui’s ‘family’ section. I mainly just wanted to play around with the idea of Nui considering Ryuko and Satsuki her sisters because of this connection and her proceeding to cling to them for that reason.  
> I'm Very rusty with writing at the moment so some of it might come off as,,, odd-sounding? I'd like to continue this story if I ever get the opportunity to, but finding motivation is haaaaard

“D’aww, come on! Just one hug for your baby sister?” Nui teased, giggling at the sight of the other girl growing more and more frustrated. She’d continue trying to lean closer to her, only to be shoved away.

“...How many times have I told you to **fuck off?** ” Ryuko growled. The two had been continuing with their back-and-forth to the apparent displeasure of Satsuki, who was currently sitting to the side and trying to read her book, which she found had gotten increasingly harder to concentrate on. It wasn’t long before she’d had enough of this, as she soon placed the book aside, rose from her chair, and promptly delivered a firm slap to Nui’s face. Ryuko would attempt to stifle her laughter at this sight, only to be met with the very same thing. “Gh--! What the hell was that for?!” She shouted without hesitation, clutching her cheek. If her anger weren’t directed at a certain somebody else, she would have struck back without a second thought.

“You two will stop your bickering this instant,” Satsuki commanded, her authoritative tone remaining strong. She firmly hushed her sister before she could argue. “...I’m well aware of what you wish to say. Nui, you are not welcome here.” She continued, her back turned.

Time had passed rather quickly since that final battle. About two months have passed since the closure of Honnoji Academy, despite it feeling like only yesterday. Ryuko, Satsuki, and their dysfunctional little friend group all made the decision to get themselves an apartment just big enough for the lot of them. They were finally growing more used to living like this. That is, until Nui showed up uninvited that day. Her intentions were unclear, however. She didn’t seem quite as aggressive, with her opting just to sit around and pester everyone. Nobody quite knew why she appeared, or how she even managed to find their location; and knowing her, they weren’t going to get a straight answer out of her, either.

The one-eyed girl pouted, seemingly unfazed by the slap. “Hey,” she retorted, “you know… that’s no way to treat family.” One could easily notice a mischievous glint appear in her eye upon bringing up that little point of hers.

Just as she’d expected, Ryuko seemed to take this as a personal attack. “Huh?! Don’t you dare try to compare yourself to us, you little—“ Satsuki loudly cleared her throat, cutting off her soon-to-be rant before she could cuss her out anymore. Growing redder in the face, she’d plop back down onto the sofa, arms tightly crossed.

“I meeeeeaaaan, we all have the same mama...” Nui remarked while making herself comfy on the other end of the couch, still holding a sickly-sweet undertone in her voice. She crossed her legs, not taking any of this seriously in the slightest.

“Tch…” The taller woman stared her down. She retained her cold expression, though she still looked at her as if she were repulsed by her very existence. “Simply put, you’re incomparable to us,” she stated, then paused to correct herself. “...no. I would barely even qualify you as human.”

Nui proceeded to flinch exaggeratedly at her words. “Geez. A little harsh, don’tcha think?” her face would quickly light up again with a simple shrug. “Well, I know you’ll come around soon! Just like you did with little miss delinquent over here!” she giggled and poked her cheek. Ryuko grabbed the wrist of her prosthetic arm with every bit of her force, practically about to burst out of frustration. She didn’t react.

Satsuki remained silent, a stare intense enough to pierce through steel. She raised an arm and pointed to the front door, her movement stiff. Nui knew exactly what she was saying with her silence, but couldn’t care less. She wasn’t oblivious, but she did enjoy acting that way to get a reaction out of the two of them.

“...WELL? She’s telling you to get the hell out!” It wasn’t long before Ryuko spoke up again. It wasn’t much of a surprise to anyone, either.

”Hmm…” In an exaggerated manner as always, Nui paused for a while. Her response would already be quite obvious, only making her antics all the more irritating. “not yet. There’s no way I’ll miss out on spending some time with my big sisters!” She went on gleefully. The two others shared a long, defeated sigh. They looked each other in the eye, coming to the silent agreement that it would be virtually impossible to force her out with the sheer amount of persistence the girl had. “Hey, I’ll be good. Promise!” she looked up at them and smiled, still to their displeasure. They both knew her words held no meaning.

“Cool. You can start by staying out of our way.” Ryuko grumbled while shaking her head dismissively, hands buried in her pockets.

The other girl would feign disappointment. “Oh, fiiii~ne... you two aren’t much fun right now anyways… you still owe me that hug, though.” with a curtsy and a grin, she was gone.

“...Shove it.” with her departure, Ryuko began to calm down a bit. She glanced over to her stone-faced sister, who seemed to share her frustration, though she wasn’t nearly as expressive. “Geez. What’s she even thinking? She murdered dad, and now she wants to be part of our family..?”

Satsuki let out a monotonous hum and joined her on the sofa, legs crossed. “I find myself wondering the same thing.” she agreed. “Though this is merely a theory, perhaps with mother gone, she needed somewhere new to stay.. And seeing as we’re her only living ‘family…’”

“God, are you telling me she might try to LIVE with us?” She threw her head back and groaned. “Why are you even entertaining this stupid family idea? There’s no way I’m ever calling that bitch my sister.”

The black-haired woman sighed, returning focus to her book as she spoke. “I suppose that’s one thing we have in common. I am just trying to come up with some sort of explanation.” After a short silence, she looked up at her once more. “...Try to calm yourself in her presence. It’s clear that the only thing she wants is a reaction out of you.”

“What, you trying to piss me off too? It’s nowhere near that simple. Whenever I see her, all I can think of is that stupid look on her face right after telling me what she did to my--” Ryuko stopped to correct her statement. “No… OUR dad. Just looking at her makes me so damn mad, it’s not like I can help that.” She grumbled, along with the impatient tapping of her foot.

“...” Satsuki slowly moved her gaze away from the book and nodded in understanding. “Is that so...” She had some hope that she would grow bored and leave them alone soon enough, but she’d grow to doubt that very quickly. Nui was an awfully persistent girl at times. It simply wouldn’t make sense for her to give up that easily.  
One thing she couldn’t quite say for sure was just how long she would cling to them.  



End file.
